Digimon Frontier Adventure 2
by Final1f
Summary: One month after the frontier kids digital adventure, school starts again and trouble is brewing in the digital world. A new adventure is about to begin.
1. We Meet Again

Digimon FrontierAdventure 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related.**_

_Summary: 1 month after the frontier kids digital adventure school starts again and trouble is brewing in the digital world. A new adventure is about to begin._

_**We Meet Again**_

"Aw man, first day of school and I'm about to be late, dammit" exclaimed Takuya Kanbara. Takuya is a twelve year old boy whose life was changed after his and his friends adventure in the digital world. Well some things changed and some didn't as Takuya must run to school before the bell rings. 'Good, five minutes more until the bell rings and I'm in front of the door.' Takuya then opens the door to find the class sitting down and the teacher taking role call. Everyone stares at him, "Uh, hehe, sorry, uh did the bell ring?" asked Takuya as he rubbed the back of the neck.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, the bell rang a few minutes ago, now please take a seat next to Izumi please" the teacher responded, Takuya was a little surprised that Izumi was in the same school as he is especially in the same class, Takuya then walked to the desk and Izumi smiled at him which he smiled back to.

"Hey Izumi haven't seen you for awhile, so hows it goin'?" asked Takuya as he sat next to his friend who he befriended during the adventure and who had fallen in love with, but never got the chance to tell her.

"Hey Takuya, I've been doing good, I'm glad to see you in the same class as I'm in" responded Izumi. Like Takuya, she has fallen in love with the goggle wearing leader, but was unsure of his feelings to her.

"Welcome to class A-2 I will be your teacher for the year, my name is Kari Takaishi, but call me Mrs. Takaishi; all right let's begin with..." and so the learning began.

Lunch Break

"All right class I'll see you, enjoy your lunch" Kari said as she left the class. Everyone then began to eat their lunch.

"So, what do you have for lunch Izumi?" Takuya asked as he ate burger.

"Well I have... some fruit and a sandwich" Izumi replied happily as she ate her sandwich. Takuya just nodded, they both ate in silence, that was until Joey came and started to hit on Izumi, which made Takuya angry.

"Hey there, Izumi right" Izumi just nodded without making eye contact, "yeah, whatever anyway, why don't you just ditch the loser and come with me on a date?"asked Joey as he reached to grab her arm, but she just slapped it away.

"I don't date losers like you got it" Izumi said without glancing to Joey, which made, Takuya happy, but Joey angry.

"Well too bad, you're going on a date with me either you like to or not" he then grabbed her hand and pulled her up and started to drag her with him to his friends, she tried to struggle out of Joey, but couldn't.

"Hey let her go!" yelled a voice behind him, as soon as he turned around Takuya's fist soon came in contact with Joey's face. He then learned the lesson of what happens when you mess with Izumi.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady!" Izumi yelled at Joey and as soon she was done yelling at him sh kicked him where the sum don't and never will shine.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!" yelled Joey as soon Joey's shoe came in contact where the sun don't shine. He started to cry and run to his friends. As soon as they were back at there desk they started to laugh at what happened to Joey.

"Hey Takuya, thank you rescuing me from Joey" Izumi told Takuya. He smiled at her.

"Not a problem Izumi, anything for you" Takuya responded. Izumi did what came to her mind and kissed him on the cheek. This made them blush furiously. They both looked away from each other to not let them see each other blushing.

Izumi then changed the subject, "So, have you seen the others lately" Izumi asked still with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"J-just Tommy, the others I haven't seen" responded Takuya, like Izumi, still had a tint of pink on his face. Izumi just nodded without looking at him to avoid embarrassment. The bell then rang and came in the classroom was their teacher.

"Okay cla-", she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Joey crying. She then walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay Joey?" Joey then glanced at Takuya and Izumi and received a death glare from both of them, Joey the nodded crazily. "Ooookaaay" their teacher said a little freaked out from Joey's behavior. She then walked to the front of class to continue their lessons, and the school day went by.

As soon as Takuya and Izumi, Takuya asked her, "Want me to walk you home Izumi?" Izumi then blushed a little then answered,

"S-sure Takuya" Takuya then smiled at her and nodded, then they started to walk to her house. While walking to her house Takuya spotted his little brother Shinya talking to a kid with a big hat, who was Tommy.

"Hey Izumi, look it's Tommy" Takuya said then Izumi looked at where he pointed and saw Tommy.

"You're right, let's go and say hi" she said at which he nodded. They both walked towards them.

"SHINYA, TOMMY!" Takuya yelled getting their attention, they both saw Takuya and ran towards him.

"Hey Takuya, Izumi long time no see" Tommy told Takuya and Izumi.

"Likewise Tommy" she replied

"Hey there big brother, who is that", he pointed at Izumi, "is that your girlfriend" Shinya said snickering. This comment made both of them blush and Tommy snicker as well.

"Oh shut up", Takuya mumbled "she is my best friend" Takuya said still blushing.

"Yeah, but with that blush on your face it looks like you want her to be your girlfriend" Shinya said then started to laugh, then Tommy started to laugh as well. All Takuya and Izumi could do was blush that looked like they were about to explode.

"Well come on I'm walking her home before we go home, see ya later Tommy" Takuya telling Tommy

"Later Tommy" Shinya said.

"Nice seeing you again Takuya, Izumi, and see ya tomorrow Shinya" Tommy yelled as he walked home. They finally made it to Izumi's house after five miutes.

"See ya tomorrow Takuya, nice meeting you Shinya" exclaimed Izumi as she entered her home.

"Well lets go home" Shinya nodded, they walked home in silence until Shinya asked a question.

"So, when will I expect to become an uncle?" Shinya asked Takuya smiling. Takuya then froze on that spot. Shinya started laughing and ran to his house.

"Shinya" said Takuya clenching his teeth with a tint of red on his face from Shinya's comment, "GET BACK HERE SHINYA!" yelled Takuya as he started to chase his little brother.


	2. We Meet Again part two

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**_

"Kouji, we're going to be late if you don't hurry it up you know" Kouichi said scowling his brother. Kouji just shrugged and viewed the scenery when he saw a familiar person.

"Hey look, isn't that Takuya" pointing to the goggle-wearing kid down the street running. Kouichi nodded.

"See he is late for his school now hurry it up Kouji!" Kouichi yelled as he ran to their own school, Kouji started to run as well.

Luckily they both made it in the classroom and found a couple of seats next to each other. They both sat down as Kouichi exhaled and sighed a breath of relief that they made it.

"I don't see the problem of being late" Kouji stated, Kouichi glared at him.

"Well, you may not have a problem, but I do, I don't like being late for school Kouji so get used to it" Kouichi then closed his eyes and folded his arms while Kouji folded his arms as well and waited.

After a minute of waiting someone put their heads together and covered their eyes, they both struggled to get him off but stopped when they heard his voice.

"Guess who" they recognized the voice to be JP.

"JP, let go" they both said at the same time. He let go and pouted.

"How did you find out it was me?" JP complained. The brothers began to chuckle.

"We did travel with each other back in the Digital World, so I think I know what your voice sounds like." Kouji answered. Just then their teacher came in and everybody ran to a seat, JP sat in the desk behind Kouichi's.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Yumi and I will be you teacher for the rest of the year, now let's begin with...the learning now begins.

_Ring, ring, ring _"Have a nice lunch class, I'll see you all after lunch" she leaves and closes the door.

"So, JP what'd you do since the Digital World", asked Kouichi. Before JP could answer someone taps JP's shoulder. They both look up to see a blue headed boy.

"Excuse me, my name is Henry, have you seen my Terriermon, he has big floppy ears and looks like a rabbit?" Henry asked them, only to receive blank and confused stares. Something then comes on Henry's shoulder that has big floppy ears.

"I prefer to be called a 'bunny' Henry" the thing said.

"Terriermon where were you?!" he exclaimed.

"Momentai Henry, I was just look-" he was cut of by JP.

"I-isn't that a digimon!?" he exclaimed.

"Huh, oh yeah, this is Terriermon", Jp, Kouji, and Kouichi were surprised to see a digimon in the real world.

"Hey there chubby, the twins" greeted Terriermon. Henry then glared at him.

"Terriermon!" scolded Henry.

"What's a digimon doing here in the real world?" asked a still surprised Kouji.

"Don't know can't get rid of him, no matter how hard I try" joked Henry.

"Hey!" Terriermon complained.

"How do you know about the digimon anyway?" Henry asked them.

"We've been to the Digital World once before, it was last month" replied JP. This shocked Henry.

"How did you guys get to the Digital World then?" he questioned.

"A Trailmon of course" Kouji replied. It confused Terriermon and his tamer.

"Trailmon?" Henry asked very confused.

"Yeah, it's a train like digimon, haven't you ever heard of one?" Kouichi asked. Before they could answer the bell rang and in came their teacher.

"Okay, everybody, into your seats so we can continue our lessons" she ordered.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Henry stated waving his hand.

"Now, in order to..." The teacher said.

"See you all tomorrow class" Ms. Yumi stated.

Once all five of them were outside of their school, Henry answered his question.

"It has been at least seven months since I've been in the Digital World, so I guess it must of changed overtime" replied Henry. His digimon nodded.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm meeting my friend soon, so later" Henry bidding farewell to them.

"I have to go to so 'till tomorrow" JP said waving his hand to his old traveling partners.

"We better go as well" Kouji warned. His twin nodded.

While walking they heard a voice.

"GET BACK HERE, SHINYA!" yelled Takuya who was catching up to his little brother.

That made the twins sweatdrop, "Well, I guess Takuya didn't change a bit" Kouji stated. They both chuckled and continued to walk back to their own homes.

* * *

This one kind of sucked, don't worry on the next chapter I'll try to introduce more characters and more action. I couldn't think of anything lse for this chapter, so don't blame me it was still the prologue, now the real story will began in the next chapter. 


	3. To The Digital World Again

_**To The Digital World Again**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**_

**The Digital World**

"Hurry up Neemon you imbecile we must hurry to Ophanimon's castle before it is too late!" exclaimed Bokomon who was with Patamon running through the forest.

"I'm hurrying, why are you such in a hurry anyways?" Neemon asked while catching up with Bokomon and Patamon.

"Because I sense a great danger in the Digital World" Patamon replied as he flew.

"Can we just rest for a little, I'm tired!" Neemon complained.

Bokomon and Patamon stopped and sighed, "Fine hurry up and get your rest" Bokomon said.

"Yay!" Neemon exclaimed. He took out a meat apple from his pants and began to eat.

The other two sighed then sat and waited.

* * *

**The Real World (Noon on Saturday)**

**Takuya's House**

Takuya sat in the living room watching television. Shinya was playing his hand held video games while his mother washed the dishes. He had just got of the phone with Izumi and she was coming over to do their class project.

'I wonder how long it will be till she c-' his thought were cut when the doorbell rung. Takuya got of the couch and opened the door and outside was Izumi.

"Hey Izumi" greeted Takuya as he let her in.

"Hey, Takuya, got the things we needed for the project?" she asked.

He nodded, "It;s in my room, c'mon" Takuya led her to the stairs until Shinya came up to them.

"Hey there Takuya's girlfriend" Shinya greeted.

Izumi blushed and Takuya got red of anger and embarrassment, "She is not my girlfriend Shinya" Takuya hissed.

Takuya's mother came out of the kitchen, "Hello there, you must be Takuya's friend" she greeted.

Izumi nodded and smiled, "Hello Mrs. Kanbara, nice to meet you, my name is Izumi."

"I'm going out to get more groceries Takuya, take care of your brother, and nice to meet you Izumi" she said as she went out the front door.

"C'mon let's go upstairs and get started" Takuya said as he went up with Izumi following.

"Oh yeah, Tommy is coming over big brother, we're going to play his new game, okay" Shinya said. Takuya nodded and went up to his room with Izumi following.

When the doorbell rang, Shinya opened it and outside was Tommy.

"Hey there Tommy, come on in" Shinya greeted.

"Let's go and play this game!" exclaimed Tommy. They ran to the living room and started to play.

* * *

**Takuya's Room**

"Uh, should we add this here or there" asked a confused Takuya who didn't know where to put the the piece on the poster.

"Put that, uh, over there" replied Izumi. He pasted it to th poster as he was told.

"When is this thing due again?" ha asked.

She shrugged, "Our teacher said it had to be finished and turned in in a week and we have to present it."

"Aw man I hate presenting things in front of the class" Takuya complained.

She got up and was going to walk up to him to comfort him, but tripped on a stick for the poster and landed on Takuya.

_Thud! _

When Izumi opened her eyes she blushed. He lips were on Takuya's. Takuya blushed and was wide eyed. The door to his room opened.

"I thought you two were only friends big bro" Shinya said as he and Tommy grinned. Izumi got off of Takuya and sat trying to not make eye contact while blushing.

"Sh-she just fell on me, big deal" Takuya retorted as he sat down on the floor blushing.

"Whatever, come on Tommy, let's continue our game!" Shinya exclaimed.

Tommy smiled and nodded, "See ya later Takuya, Izumi" he said as he closed the door.

"Uh, come on, let's continue the project" Takuya said.

"S-sure" she stuttered. They continued to do the project in silence.

* * *

**Afternoon**

"See ya later Takuya" Izumi said as she left.

"Later" he replied. He closed the door and headed into the living room.

Takuya turned on th television and started to watch and flip channels.

* * *

**Digital World**

"We finally made!" exclaimed Patamon. "Let's go!" he flew right through the door with Bokomon and Neemon following.

"Ophanimon!" Patamon yelled. Soon a human like digimon came down.

"Welcome Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon, I have a feeling I know why you three are here" stated Ophanimon.

"Hold on a second, I want to digivolve!" Patamon exclaimed.

"**Patamon, warp digivolve to!"... "Seraphimon!"**

"Where is Cherubimon?" Seraphimon asked.

"He is in the Fire Terminal, so he may greet the digidestined" she replied.

"You mean they are coming back!?" exclaimed Bokomon.

"Only if they want to of course" she replied sadly.

* * *

**Real World (Night)**

Takuya was watching television while his family continued their dinner. Takuya's cell vibrated. Takuya got it and looked then shocked.

"_Takuya Kanbara, are you ready to return for another adventure?"_

Takuya quickly pressed yes, _"Meet in the Shibuya Station on Sunday, 12 noon, back where it all started."_

'I wonder if the others got the message?' he thought to himself. The doorbell rang, so Takuya got up and opened it. He was surprised to see Izumi with her cell on the message and with a sad face.

"Wat's up Izumi, why are you sad" Takuya asked.

She looked up to him, "I don't think I can go Takuya, my parents told me we are going on vacation for a week" she replied.

"Can't you tell them you don't want to go?" he questioned.

"They won't leave me alone in the house Taky" she replied with a sad smile.

"Why don't you stay here then, we are going to leave to the Digital World tomorrow" he replied.

"Y-you think I can?" she questioned.

He went in his house and asked, "Hey mom, Izumi said that she and her family are going on vacation for a week but she doesn't want to go, so can she stay here?"

She smiled, "Sure bring her in and we'll get her settled in."

Takuya grinned, "Thanks mom, come on in Izumi."

She came in and closed the door, "Thank you Mrs. Kanbara" she thanked.

"Of course dear, would you like dinner?" she asked.

"No thanks, I already ate" Izumi replied.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room" Takuya said. He led her to the room next to his room.

"Thanks Takuya, you don't know how much this means to me" she said.

"No problem, you should hurry and press yes on your cell" he suggested. She nodded and pressed yes.

"You think there is something going on in the Digital World Takuya?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe, that might be the only reason why they would do this."

"Follow me I'll get you some blankets" he said.

* * *

**Koji's House**

"You got the message too?" he asked on the phone.

"_Yup, looks like we're going to the Digital World again and this time I'm going in my physical form" Kouichi replied._

"If we got the message, then that should mean that the others got it" Koji stated.

"_Well if they did, then we should see them at the station tomorrow, yawns, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow bro" he said._

"Okay, till tomorrow" he replied.

* * *

**The Next Day (Thirty Minutes till Noon)**

"See ya later mom, me and Izumi are going to see our friends and hang out" he said as he and Zoey got out of his house.

They walked to the Shibuya station and saw the others.

"Hey guys!" Takuya yelled as he and Izumi ran to Tommy, JP, Koji, and Kouichi.

"Izumi!" JP exclaimed as he ran to her and held her hands in his. "It's been to long since we last seen each other Izumi, so why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked huskily.

The others raised there eyebrows and Takuya was trying to stay calm.

'Stay calm Takuya, try not to get angry' he thought to himself.

Izumi ignored him and got her hands back, then ran to Takuya. "Come on, let's go back to the digital world!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Takuya's hand and ran to the elevator.

"They sure are getting along" Koji said.

"Of course they are getting along, they kissed at Takuya's house once and on the lips!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah Koji they ki- WHAT!" JP yelled wide eyed. Koji and Kouichi had shocked faces and stared at Tommy.

"Are you sure Tommy?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah and I got proof, me and Shinya took a picture of tehm kissing on the floor, here look" Tommy said as he took a photo out of his wallet.

They stared at it wide eyed at the photo.

Koji smirked, "It's about time they kissed they had each other's eyes on each other since the first adventure."

Kouichi grinned, "Yup, you got that right."

JP started to have anime tears coming out o his eyes. "I can't believe it!" he screamed to the heavens. Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy sweatdropped.

"We better catch up to those two before they leave us behind" Tommy stated. They nodded and walked

but JP slumped and walked.

"About time you guys came, what took you?" Izumi asked.

"You're the ones who ran, what'd you do while you were waiting, making-out?" Koji said as Tommy and Kouichi grinned and JP started to cry.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Takuya asked whil sweating a little.

"We saw the photo" Kouichi said smiling.

"What photo?" Izumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"This" Tommy said as he held out the photo.

They both got red, "Tommy!" they both yelled, but he just grinned.

Once they were down they were surprised to see others waiting.

"Mrs. Takaishi!?" both Takuya and Zoe exclaimed when they saw their teacher.

She raised an eyebrow, "Takuya, Zoe what are you two doing here?"

"How do you know them dear" a man asked with blond hair.

"They are my students from school Takeru" she replied.

"Henry?" asked Koji, Kouichi, and JP.

"Huh, oh, hey guys, I didn't know you would be here."

"Hey, hey, hey, time to play!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Momentai, Henry" he replied.

"Well then I guess introductions are needed", said a man with brown hair, "My name is Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai and this is my partner Agumon.

"I'm his wife, Sora and this is Biyomon."

"My name is Joe Kido, but you can call me Joe and this is Gomamon"

"Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt and this is Gabumon."

"Mimi Tachikawa, nice to meet you this is Palmon."

"Hey, Koushiro Izumi, but just call me Izzy and he is Tentomon."

"Call me Davis and my partner Veemon!"

"Names Ken and Wormon"

"I'm Ken's wife, Yolei and Hawkmon"

"My name is Cody andthis is Armadillomon."

"You two know me already as Kari and my friend Gatomon."

"I'm her husband Takeru or T.K and Patamon."

"Hey, call me Takato and this is my best friend Guilmon."

"Rika, try not to bother me and Renamon."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Henry and you already know this bunny as Terriermon."

"I'm Ryo and this is Monodromon."

"Kazu's the name and this big guy is Gaurdromon."

"Hey, I'm Kenta and this little guy is Marinangemon."

"Hi I'm Jeri and this is Leomon."

"We're Ai and Mako and this is our friend Impmon and Calumon."

"I'm Takuya."

"Hi, I'm Izumi."

"Names Tommy"

"Koji"

"Kouichi"

"I'm Junpei, but call me JP."

"Now that introductions are done, let's head inside!" exclaimed Tai.

"Hey kid, it looks like we meet again" the Trailmon said.

Takuya stepped forward, "It's you again, Darktrailmon, how do I know that you aren't going to transform me to Flamon again if we get on you?" he questioned.

Darktrailmon chuckled, "Don't worry kid I was sent to get you all and travel to the Digital World by Ophanimon herself and no harm done to anybody, now all aboard for the Digital World."

They all got in and now were headed into the Digital World once again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took long but here it is.**_


End file.
